A car is equipped with an air conditioning system for conditioning the passenger compartment by feeding in air treated (heated, cooled, dehumidified and/or filtered) to passenger requirements. For which purpose, the air conditioning system comprises an air processing unit for processing the air subsequently fed into the passenger compartment through a number of air outlets inside the compartment.
Air outlets are normally located at different levels inside the passenger compartment to direct air into different parts of the compartment, and, more specifically, normally comprise upper outlets for directing air onto the inner surface of the windscreen, intermediate outlets for directing air towards the front-seat occupants, and lower outlets for directing air towards the feet of the front-seat occupants.
FR2029876 discloses an air conditioning system (1) for a passenger compartment of a road vehicle; the air conditioning system has an elongated upper air outlet, which comes out through a top surface of a dashboard of the passenger compartment, close to a windscreen, extends substantially along the whole of the top surface of the dashboard, and is directed towards the passenger compartment to direct airflow tangent to the top surface of the dashboard and over the top surface.
DE3818666 discloses an air duct for a motor vehicle; the air duct is mounted on top of a dashboard for the purpose of improved installation, better access to the fittings underneath the dashboard and for greater diversity in design.